


Как соблазнить лесного эльфа

by Snow_Falcon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falcon/pseuds/Snow_Falcon
Summary: Элладан и Элрохир сжаливаются над провальными попытками Арагорна соблазнить Леголаса. Близнецы лучше знают невнимательного принца, но путаницы не избежать.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	Как соблазнить лесного эльфа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to seduce a wood elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097515) by [Attenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia). 



— Эстель? Ты в порядке?  
Арагорн поймал себя на том, что кусает губы.  
— Все хорошо, — кратко ответил он.  
Леголас легко рассмеялся.  
— Что тревожит тебя в последние дни?  
Я пытаюсь понять, как соблазнить тебя. Вслух же он сказал: «Ничего».  
Он размышлял над этим несколько недель, и никак не мог прийти к верному решению. С его совершеннолетия прошло уже как два месяца и в это время он начал осознавать, что относится к лучшему другу как… больше, чем к другу. И если бы Леголас обращал на него больше внимания, то давно заметил бы взгляды, которые в свою очередь бросал на него Арагорн.  
Изначально тот не собирался придумывать что-то вычурное. Он просто должен был выбрать правильное направление. Цветы, решил он. Леголас любит цветы. Более того, он читал о людях, даривших букеты своим любимым в сказках. Это считалось очень романтичным.  
— Мне надо кое-что сделать. Подожди здесь, хорошо?  
Леголас, сидевший и затачивающий ножи, озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
— Я никуда и не собирался.  
Арагорн поспешил в сад и принялся срывать самые красивые и приятно пахнущие цветы, которые только мог найти.  
Чувствуя себя необычайно довольным собой, он вернулся в покои Леголаса, столкнувшись с близнецами и Элрондом, уставившихся на него в чистом изумлении.  
— Леголас? У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сияя, Арагорн протянул ему букет.  
Леголас ахнул и смертельно побледнел.  
— Эстель, что ты наделал!  
— Я… я сорвал их для тебя, — в голосе Арагорна слышалась нерешительность.  
— Ты убил их! О, Эстель, как ты мог! — Леголас потянулся к цветам и выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется, — мне так жаль, друзья мои, — прошептал он, — жаль, что ваши жизни кончились так рано и так жестоко.  
Элронд и близнецы тут же оказались рядом, и в этот раз Арагорн был рад их видеть. Элронд отвел подавленного Леголаса в сторону, обнимая его за плечи и оставляя Эстеля с его братьями.  
— Это не то, на что я рассчитывал, — пробормотал Арагорн.  
Близнецы, казалось, с трудом сдерживали смех.  
— Никогда не дари лесному эльфу цветы, — объяснил ему Элладан сдержанным голосом, — если ты сорвешь цветок, то он умирает через несколько дней. Лесные эльфы этого не любят.  
— Да, я все прекрасно понял, спасибо!  
Элрохир попытался обнять его за плечи.  
— Не волнуйся, мы знаем, как обращаться с лесными эльфами, так что научим тебя флиртовать с Леголасом в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — отрезал Арагорн. Возможно, это было неразумно, но он хотел лично завоевать сердце Леголаса, не полагаясь на советы братьев. Он выбежал, решив придумать что-то получше.  
Чуть позже, вечером, Эстель принес извинения принцу за цветы, и тот их любезно принял. Арагорн почти не спал этой ночью, а утром у него созрел новый план. Шоколад. Все ведь любят шоколадные конфеты, правда? Он встал с утра пораньше, отправился в ближайшую деревню и купил там лучшие конфеты, которые смог найти. Продавец заверил его, что они сделаны из лучшего трюфельного масла, и точно помогут соблазнить любовника.  
Элронд, близнецы и Леголас уже заканчивали завтракать, когда Арагорн ворвался в столовую. Он дождался, пока лесной эльф полностью закончит, и вытащил перед ним коробку конфет.  
Леголас изогнул бровь.  
— Для меня?  
— Для тебя.  
— Спасибо, Эстель, — он тепло улыбнулся, и когда Леголас закинул конфету в рот, Арагорн подумал, что все хорошо. Но как только он проглотил ее, то тут же стал задыхаться от кашля.  
— Леголас! — Арагорн был отодвинут, как только Элронд бросился к принцу.  
— Что было в этих конфетах, Эстель? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Я… шоколад! — Арагорн в ужасе уставился на друга. Леголас синел на глазах.  
— Что еще?  
— Хм… трюфельное масло, как сказал продавец.  
Близнецы тяжело вздохнули. Элронд быстро подхватил Леголаса и понес его в залы исцеления.  
— Что, — Арагорн обернулся к братьям, — что я опять сделал не так?  
— У Леголаса аллергия на трюфель, tithen munidor, — объяснил Элрохир.  
Арагорн закрыл лицо руками.  
— Он ведь будет в порядке?  
— Конечно, тем более что ada знает, что с ним такое, — рука Элладана легла на его плечо, — ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь, Эстель? Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
— Нет! Я в состоянии завоевать его самостоятельно.  
Арагорн поднялся и поспешил в залы исцеления, где нашел Леголаса — слабого, но живого и идущего на поправку. Он подбежал к нему и сел рядом.  
Леголас одарил его слабой улыбкой.  
— Извини, что вчера я был так расстроен из-за тех цветов, Эстель, но травить меня за это было вовсе необязательно.  
— Мне так жаль, mellon nin. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что у тебя аллергия на трюфель! Я просто хотел, чтобы ты насладился конфетами.  
— Ничего страшного, Эстель, ничего страшного.  
Было ясно одно: с него достаточно смелых ходов — он добился этим только того, что довел Леголаса до слез и чуть не убил его. Наверно, стоит попробовать что-то попроще, а именно: комплименты.  
Арагорн ждал, пока Леголаса выпустят из палат в его покои перед тем, как сделать следующий шаг. Они вдвоем сидели за столом и вели неторопливую беседу. Когда в разговоре возникла пауза, Арагорн посмотрел на него с обожанием.  
— Знаешь, твои волосы такие красивые.  
Глаза Леголаса засияли.  
— Наконец-то! Они не верили мне, но я все твердил близнецам, что однажды ты устанешь ходить с вороньим гнездом на голове. Я знал, что однажды мои косы вдохновят тебя, я знал! Пойдем скорее, mellon nin, я поправлю твою прическу и научу тебя этому.  
Как он мог сказать нет? Леголас выглядел таким восторженным, Арагорн не смог бы вынести его разочарования. Он неохотно отдался в руки принцу и, если честно, не пытался сопротивляться. Когда Леголас протянул ему зеркало для оценки прогресса, Арагорн вместо этого вгляделся в его голубые глаза.  
— Цвет твоих глаз действительно впечатляет, Леголас. Словно самые прекрасные части океана.  
К его ужасу, глаза Леголаса налились слезами. О, нет-нет-нет, он совсем забыл! У Леголаса были глаза его матери. Все, что напоминало ему о ней, также напоминало и о ее ужасной смерти, и всегда расстраивало его.  
— Ох, mellon nin, прости меня, я не хотел…  
— Все в порядке, Эстель, ты ничего плохого не имел в виду, — Леголас с трудом вздохнул, — думаю, я хотел бы побыть один, если ты не возражаешь.  
Арагорн поборол желание ударить себя по лбу и ушел, опустив плечи. Все, теперь он оказался в безвыходном положении и признал это. Он нуждался в помощи.  
Элладан и Элрохир, кажется, ждали его. Их ухмылки исчезли в тот момент, как они увидели его выражение лица.  
— Что случилось, Эстель? — Элладан подтащил ему стул, и Арагорн присел.  
— Я снова заставил его плакать.  
— О, мой бедный munidor, ты действительно не знаешь, как соблазнить лесного эльфа, да? — Элрохир покачал головой, похлопывая его по спине.  
— Думаю, это наша вина. Мы никогда не учили его искусству флирта, но вполне можем исправить это сейчас. Я ценю твои усилия, но помни — ты покоряешь эльфийское сердце, не человеческое. Итак, есть вещи, которые нравятся практически всем эльфам — в основном это песни и стихи.  
Почему он сразу об этом не подумал? Надежда новой волной поднялась в его груди.  
— А Леголас любит песни и поэзию?  
— Любит, — подтвердил Элрохир.  
— Есть ли песни или поэмы, которые ему не нравятся? Или заставят его грустить?  
Элрохир хихикнул.  
— Ты быстро учишься, не так ли? Нет, насколько я знаю, нет песни или поэмы, которая ему не понравилась бы.  
Арагорн понял, что улыбается.  
— Спасибо, Ро, спасибо, Дэн. Я думаю, это сработает!  
Остаток дня он провел в своей комнате, работая за письменным столом, пытаясь написать любовную поэму для Леголаса. К тому времени, как она была закончена, на столе уже возвышалась небольшая гора скомканных листов, но в целом он был доволен результатом.  
Следующим утром, после завтрака, Арагорн отвел Леголаса в сторону и вручил ему поэму, каллиграфическим почерком написанную на одном из листов Элронда. Он хотел сказать что-то романтическое, но слова застряли в горле. Так что он просто дал Леголасу прочитать стихи.  
Леголас взял лист, и его лицо смягчилось.  
— Спасибо, что дал мне это, Эстель.  
Да, это было именно тем, чего он добивался.  
— Обещаю, я не буду смеяться.  
Погодите, что?  
— Не беспокойся, я знаю, что поэзия — не твоя сильная сторона. Я помогу тебе подправить стихи, и когда мы закончим, то у тебя будет поэма, способная поразить любую elleth, на которую ты положил глаз.  
Арагорн едва сдержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками. Он увидел, как его братья, слышащие данный разговор в столовой, делают именно это. Четыре часа у него ушло на то, чтобы сбежать от Леголаса, взявшегося за его обучение. К тому времени он уже пребывал в отвратном настроении.  
Братья загнали его в угол.  
— О чем ты вообще думал? — требовал ответа Элладан.  
— Ты сказал, что он любит поэзию!  
Элрохир закатил глаза.  
— Он любит хорошую поэзию, Эстель. Ты знаешь, что не умеешь писать стихи, — он слегка задумался над своим резким высказыванием, — ладно, не беда. Еще остаются песни. В этот раз мы с Элладаном подберем для тебя песню, и ты споешь ее под окном Леголаса. Это точно должно его привлечь.  
На данный момент Арагорн уже был готов на все. Во второй половине дня он практиковался в вокале перед близнецами, и те охарактеризовали его пение «сносным», что уже было настолько высокой оценкой, какую эльфы вообще могли дать его голосу.  
Той ночью он пошел с фонарем по тропинке и остановился под окном Леголаса, которое было на втором этаже. Арагорн сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и запел. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, затем что-то зашевелилось, и это определенно был не Леголас. Эллет из соседней комнаты высунулась из окна и одарила его мечтательным взглядом.  
О Валар. Должно быть, она подумала, что он поет для нее. Прежде, чем Арагорн смог разуверить ее в этом, кто-то возник позади него. Песня прервалась.  
— Л-Леголас? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я проводил ночь на дубе неподалеку и услышал твое пение. Очень хорошо, Эстель. И я вижу, что ты преуспел в том, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, — он улыбнулся эллет, не сводившей с Арагорна глаз.  
— Вообще-то…  
— Иди к ней, Эстель, ты заслужил это.  
Леголас похлопал его по спине, прежде чем уйти, тихонько напевая песню.  
В последующие дни у Арагорна не было времени очаровывать Леголаса — он был занят тем, что избегал Элиари, которая, судя по всему, по уши в него влюбилась.  
— Просто скажи ей, — прошептал Элрохир ему на ухо, морщась от вида Элиари, совершавшей уж больно неприличные движения с сосиской и глядевшей на Эстеля в столовой.  
— Или мы скажем, — пригрозил Элладан.  
Простонав, Арагорн встал и направился к ней.  
— Элиари? Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
Она взмахнула ресницами.  
— Разумеется, Эстель.  
Они едва успели выйти в пустой коридор, как девушка прижалась к нему.  
— Мне понравилась твоя песня. Такая романтическая.  
— Элиари, я… — он не закончил, потому что был прерван поцелуем. Арагорн отшатнулся, — Элиари, мне жаль, но это была ошибка. Я пел не для тебя, а для кое-кого из соседней комнаты.  
Девушка резко переменилась в лице, которое из печального в мгновение стало яростным. Прежде, чем он успел среагировать, она влепила ему пощечину.  
— Ну и отлично! Иди к этому своему кое-кому, ты никогда не узнаешь, что ты потерял!  
Потирая щеку, Арагорн вернулся в свою комнату, даже не закончив ужин.  
Два дня спустя близнецы видимо решили, что он достаточно погряз в своем унижении. Элладан разбудил его гораздо раньше, чем Арагорну хотелось бы.  
— Вставай, ты, tithen munidor! У нас с Элрохиром есть план, и в этот раз он сработает! Сегодня ты пригласишь Леголаса на романтический пикник.  
Но теперь Арагорн был более скептичен.  
— Ты уверен? Я имею в виду, что до сих пор дела шли не очень хорошо…  
— В этот раз сработает, поверь. Элрохир внизу, в конюшнях, готовит лошадей. Тебе остается только пригласить Леголаса.  
К счастью, эту часть плана оказалось легко выполнить. Леголас улыбнулся на его приглашение.  
— Пикник — звучит очень мило. Я почти не видел тебя несколько дней, где ты был?  
Убегал от агрессивно флиртующих эллет.  
— Эм… Нигде. Так, лошади, должно быть, готовы, мы уже можем ехать?  
Они достигли места, выбранного близнецами, но Леголас хотел ехать дальше.  
— Давай остановимся у озера, Эстель, там очень красиво по утрам.  
— Хорошо, — озеро было немного дальше от Имладриса, но нужды в спешке не было.  
Когда они приехали, то Эстель разложил одеяло, и Леголас помог ему распаковать специально приготовленную еду. Они вели неторопливую беседу, и Арагорну не верилось, что все идет хорошо.  
Он только собирался сделать еще один комплимент, когда его собеседник напрягся.  
— Леголас? Что случилось?  
— Орки, — выругался принц. У них не было времени бежать к лошадям — враги были прямо перед ними. К счастью, ни Арагорн, ни Леголас никогда не покидали дом без оружия, так что их меч и лук быстро решили дело. Леголас получил легкий порез на руке, который не казался серьезным… пока он не потерял сознание и не упал.  
Арагорн выругался сквозь зубы. Орочье лезвие, должно быть, отравлено. Он схватил его, закинул обмякшее тело Леголаса к себе на лошадь и помчался в Имладрис.  
— Что случилось? — Элладан помог стащить тело с коня и положил его на носилки.  
— А на что это похоже? — проворчал Арагорн, — Нас атаковали орки.  
— На расчищенном пути? Невозможно! Мы с Элладаном вчера проверили окрестности и все было хорошо.  
— Нет, Леголас захотел поехать к озеру.  
Близнецы обменялись раздраженными взглядами, но быстро были прерваны Элрондом, велевшим им приподнять Леголаса, чтобы дать ему противоядие.  
Владыка отослал старших сыновей, оставив Арагорна сидеть около постели принца и вглядываться в его лицо.  
— Эстель?  
— Да, ada? — глухо ответил он.  
— Позволь дать тебе совет.  
Что ему еще было терять? Казалось, хуже уже быть не могло.  
— Конечно.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит быть более очевидным. Твои попытки соблазнения достойны восхищения, но Леголас — не самый внимательный эльф.  
— Очевидным? Как это?  
— Ты пробовал поцеловать его? — мягко предложил Элронд.  
— Поцеловать — но что, если он не захочет?  
— Уверяю тебя, если он не захочет, то даст тебе знать. Леголас никогда не стеснялся выражать свои чувства, думаю, ты тоже это заметил.  
Это было правдой. Иногда Леголас был очень упрям для собственного блага.  
— Спасибо, ada. Думаю, я должен попробовать. Не то чтобы все остальное сработало.  
Леголас проснулся несколько часов спустя, но Арагорн дал ему еще день на восстановление, прежде чем продолжить свои обреченные попытки соблазнения. С его-то текущим послужным списком, принцу наверняка понадобится сила, чтобы противостоять любой катастрофе.  
К следующему дню Арагорн набрался смелости. Он и Леголас снова были в покоях последнего. Арагорн встал и шагнул к нему.  
— Эстель?  
Хватит разговоров. Двигаясь медленно, чтобы дать ему возможность отступить, Арагорн прижался своими губами к губам принца. Глаза Леголаса расширились в удивлении, но он не отстранился, так что Эстель продолжал осыпать его легкими поцелуями.  
Леголас положил руку на его шею и притянул к себе в более напористом поцелуе. Беспомощный Арагорн лишь приоткрыл рот и принц сделал тоже самое, слегка простонав. Целовать Леголаса нельзя было сравнить ни с чем, что он когда-либо делал. Он потерял счет времени, оторвавшись лишь тогда, когда у него кончился воздух.  
Леголас одарил его нежной улыбкой.  
— Я не знал о твоих чувствах.  
— Конечно знал, ты, глупый «меня-не-так-то-просто-соблазнить» эльф. Мог ли я чувствовать что-то другое?  
Леголас дерзко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Знаешь, не так-то просто покорить сердце принца Зеленолесья. Я должен был заставить тебя поработать над этим.  
— Ох, я так и знал, — Арагорн устал быть нежным, судя по всему. Нежности не работали, не с лесными эльфами. Вместо этого он снова начал целовать его, положив руку на выпирающий бугорок в его брюках.  
Леголас простонал в его рот.  
— Эстель… сделай это снова.  
Арагорн улыбнулся. Кажется, он нашел способ соблазнения, в котором действительно был хорош.


End file.
